Ringing Bells
by Sera Eclipse
Summary: Lloyd has a very important question to ask Colette. Recommend finishing game before reading story. Chapter 2 is now up! Couples: LxC,GxP,ZxS. Please enjoy!
1. Coming Back

OM: I'm not really sure how I thought of writing this. It just appeared in head and started writing. I'm planning to have a lot of things going on at once. Now if Kratos would do the disclaimer for me.

Kratos: Lazy writer…

OM: You're so mean to me! Why?

Kratos: Because you're lazy!

OM: Do your job before you get fired

Kratos:sigh Fine. Ocarina Master does not own Namco or Tales of Symphonia, but she does own the idea and plots of this story.

OM: Thank you Kratos! Now on with the story. Please enjoy!

**Ringing Bells**

"Lloyd wake up!" There was a short pause. "Wake Up!" Lloyd opened his eyes to see his dad, Dirk, "What?" he asked tiredly.

"Don't yer remember?" Dirk questioned.

Lloyd gave a questioned look. Dirk sighed and replied "Yer dad Kratos, is coming back from Derris Khralan to visit you."

Lloyd jumped out of bed. "Oh yeah!" and ran to the balcony and looked at the sky. It was turning a light shade of purple. Showing that Kratos was slowly but surely, coming.

After Lloyd finished breakfast he decided to go to Iselia to visit Colette. Raine and Genis are at Altessa's house, checking on his health.

Because the world was one, they didn't have to go through the air space on the Rheairds, which made travel easier.

Lloyd ran up to his room and jammed a small box into his pocket.

"Bye Dad!" he yelled as he exited the house.

A faint "bye" was heard from Dirk has Lloyd rode off on Noishe.

"Hello, Sir Lloyd." Said a guard at the entrance of Iselia.

"Hello." Lloyd replied as he dismounted from Noishe.

He made his way to Colette's house, and knocked on the door.

Frank opened the door. "Well, hello there Lloyd what brings you here?"

"Colette here?"

"Yeah, come on in and sit, I'm call her down."

"Thanks, but I'll go to her."

"Okay."

Lloyd walked up the stairs towards Colette's room.

"Knock, knock." Lloyd waited for a second. He opened the door. "Hey Colette."

Colette was in a slinky white and blue dress. "Hey Lloyd."

"You want to go somewhere?" Lloyd asked as he walked towards Colette and hugged her.

She smiled." Sure Lloyd lets go."

They walked down the stairs and said good-bye to Frank and Phaidra.

"How 'bout we go to Altamira? And go swimming?"

"Ok." She smiled.

They reached the entrance and Noishe sat there waiting.

"Good-bye Sir Lloyd and Miss Colette."

"Bye" they said in unison.

They rode to the Sylvarant Base and picked up two Rheairds, and went to Altamira.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Colette exclaimed.

They walked into the hotel and checked in, Lloyd made future registrations.

The door opened to the 5th floor suite.

Lloyd went over to the balcony, which looked over the beach.

Arms went around his waist and hugged him. Colette. He turned and moved the hair out of her face and smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

He broke away. "Have something to ask you, Colette."

He bent down onto his knee. Grabbed the box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Will you marry me?"

OM: Sorry must stop it here. Next chapter will be up soon.

R&R


	2. The Group Reunites

**OM**: I'm really surprised you guys like this. Romance isn't really my thing, but I wanted to try it out. Anyway thanks for the great reviews. I've been replaying the game to come up with some future plots, hope they turn out to be good. Also from the suggestion of GenisxPresea and another for ZelosxSheena, I'll be sure to put that into the story when they appear. Kratos will come into the story when the time is right, hopefully soon. I'm not sure if I'll have him with anybody, but I would like to know if you would like him with anyone, just put your answer in a review. I guess I should say the disclaimer now. Looks at list of names Okay its Zelos' turn!

**Zelos**: Alrighty all my voluptuous hunnies...and err guys. Ocarina Master here doesn't own Namco, or the characters, or anything else _Tales_ related. She just owns the game, and players' guide (which she got after finishing the game.)

**OM**: Thanks Zelos!

Okay, time for the story. When we left off Lloyd and Colette went to Altamira, and Lloyd asked Colette if she would marry him. Lets see what happens…

**Ringing Bells Chapter 2 The Group Reunites!**

Colette looked down at the ring Lloyd was holding. On the band 10 jewels went around it, amethyst, aquamarine, diamond, garnet, opal, ruby, sapphire, sardonyx, topaz and turquoise.

"Yes." answered Colette cheerfully. She threw her arms around Lloyd. He smiled, "I love you, Colette."

Lloyd pulled away and took her right hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. She grinned and looked around at the surroundings, Lloyd joined her. Along the horizon the sun was setting and the air blown smelled of salt water from the ocean- Knock-knock!

The sudden noise startled Lloyd and Colette. Lloyd went to the door and opened it. He was surprised when he saw Regal and Presea in the doorway.

"Good evening, Lloyd," said Regal as he stepped inside and saw Colette," and Colette."

"Hello." Said Presea simply, entering the room behind Regal.

"Hey, Regal, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked as Colette and Presea were on the balcony chatting away.

"Lloyd, you're forgetting that I'm the president of Lorenzo's company." Regal sighed.

"Oh yeah… I forgot." He laughed and smiled.

Knock, knock, knock- someone else was at the door. Lloyd, again, went to answer the door. This time Zelos and Sheena where standing there, hand in hand.

"Hey you guys are here too!" Lloyd let them into the suite.

"Where's Colette?" Sheena asked, letting go of Zelos' hand.

"She's over there on the balcony with Presea." He said pointing in the direction of the balcony.

"Thanks Lloyd." She said and walked off. "Hey Colette, Presea." She smiled.

"Sheena!" Colette smiled back. "What are you doing here?" She asked the same question to Presea.

"Zelos and I were just traveling around and decided to stop here for the night. We were at the front counter and where we requested the suite, they said that you and Lloyd had it." Sheena said, finishing her sort story.

"It's been a while since we've seen you two at the wedding!" Presea said. Sheena blushed a bit. "Yeah, guess its has." She added.

"Guess what!" Colette said excitedly.

"What?" Sheena and Presea said simultaneously.

"Lloyd and I are getting married!" She said holding out her hand with the ring on.

"I'm happy for you, Colette." Presea said smiling.

"That's great!" said Sheena, looking at the ring."That's a pretty cool ring. I bet Lloyd crafted it himself."

Lloyd walked over. "Hey! You guys hungry? Regal, Zelos and I were going to go to the 3rd floor to grab something."

"Come on my voluptuous hunnies!" Zelos voice was heard.

"Okay." Colette said.

"I'm okay with it." said Sheena

"Lets go." Presea replied.

The group left the suite and headed for the elevator. When it opened two people were already inside, to be more descriptive two half-elves.

"Genis! Raine." Lloyd was the first to greet them.

"Hey, Lloyd! Raine and I just got back from Altessa's." Genis said. Genis spotted Presea,"H-hey, Presea."

"Hello, Genis." Presea said.

Lloyd, Colette, Regal, Presea, Zelos, and Sheena all crowed the elevator, as it took them to the 3rd floor. The elevator doors opened and Lloyd and Colette were the last to get out. To their surprise the whole floor was decorated in white lace and confetti. A banner was hung and written on it was "Congratulations Lloyd and Colette!"

"Wow!" Colette said in awe.

"How did you guys do this?" Lloyd said stepping out of the elevator, pulling Colette so it wouldn't close on her.

"Lets just say a little spirit heard, and did this." Sheena said grinning.

A large round table, that sat nine, was set and on it sat a buffet of food.

"Lets eat!" Zelos said, he pulled out a seat for Sheena, and then pushed her in. He than sat himself. Colette sat next to Sheena. Lloyd sat next to Colette. Regal sat next to Zelos. Raine next to Regal. Presea next to Raine. Genis was next to Presea. There was an empty seat between Lloyd and Genis. They started talking and eating. Sheena was telling Colette about an island she and Zelos found. Regal was telling Raine about the exsphere mine. Zelos was crouched next to Genis, going him sayings to tell to Presea. "Genis, tell her she's a voluptuous hunny bunny!"

"Presea?" Genis said nervously.

"Yes, Genis?"

"Your a voloopalous hunny bunny." Genis said, miss-saying 'voluptuous'.

Lloyd and Zelos started laughing uncontrollably."

"Is that a complement?" Presea wondered.

"Y-yes."

Just then the elevator dinged, and the doors opened.

**OM**: That's it for this chapter! Can anyone guess what spirit Sheena was talking about? Hint: Near the beginning of this chapter. It took me some time to figure how everyone was going to sit, I changed it many times, and most trouble was Regal and Raine. Poor Genis mispronounced 'voluptuous'. Oh well, maybe next time, Genis.

**Genis**: Zelos! I'm going to fry to a crisp!

**Zelos**: No! Don't touch the hair!

**OM**: Anyway please reply with what you think of it so far. Should I continue?

Hopefully, maybe, the next chapter will come soon.


End file.
